


Sky

by Sosamo55



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cliche, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is a cutie, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Inspired by latata eng ver but idk how it turned this cute, Kim Seungmin is a Confident Gay, Love at First Sight, M/M, Soft Boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, for once, i'm so in love with seungmin's english name, like a real cutie uwu, seungjin boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sosamo55/pseuds/Sosamo55
Summary: And he went through all the stages, from trying to explain himself to the pretty boy to being confused by his sudden laughter to realize he was only messing with him to gasping then pouting at how mean the boy was.Or: Hyunjin always wishes for a beautiful love story, and he found it at bang chan's garden, right under the stars.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Sky

Hyunjin was asked once, twice, till he lost the count of it, _what do you desire for?_ And although the boy knows, he _knows_ what exactly he desires for, he had never confessed the unanswered question from his friends.

Love. It was all what he has always asked for, to be someone's someone, to feel how great it feels to be the one who's loved by someone else, which is a foreign feeling for the blond hair boy as he lived a lonely life, starting from being an only child to struggling to maintain a friendship with others.

Even if he ended up with two lovely best friends after high school but hyunjin wanted _real_ love, and he wanted it to come to him like a magical fairy tale, or at least that what he tells felix each time he begs the boy to let him arrange him a blind date.

And hyunjin is actually a sucker for fairy tales, for cliché romance, and the very obvious love stories between the main lead character in dramas. He always wished to kiss his lover underneath the stars or in the middle of sunset, to take them to cute date then confess his love on a rooftop or something, buy cute promise rings too, he will try that for sure.

But sometimes he realizes that he's in the middle of his twenty-year and he still has never had dated anyone yet, nor found the _person_ he's waiting for, but at some point he had given up on searching, _if it was destined, they'll find a way in my life_ , he convinced himself.

And as so, hyunjin drowned himself in his studies, being a literature major wasn't the easiest but hyunjin loves it nonetheless, he's known to always carry a book with him whenever he's on the campus, with great grades and greater looks, hyunjin is his department it boy.

But, looks like his friends wanted him in a place where his book can't be welcomed, "come on jin! It's just one night, how bad could it be?" Felix said pulling hyunjin's blanket away from the boy who was sitting on his bed, reading, "you know I don't like strangers" he answered rather calmly for how loud his friends and flatmates were, "it's Chris bang's party, means everyone in the campus is there, no strangers"

Hyunjin sighed and put his book aside "and why should I come with you two? You literally party every single weekend, why this one is different and _I_ should come along?" He asked and jisung sighed too "cause we know most of the people who are coming and since chan hyung is hosting it, it means it'll be fun, and a change of routine is good too, you might find your _chosen one_ " Jisung's tone was slightly teasing when he said the last two words but hyunjin let his words sink in, he knows his best friends won't let him live if he skipped tonight for real, but also he knows they won't force him into anything, and not like he can't just go back home if wanted.

"Alright, I'm coming" and they both brightened up at that "but hey, why jisung needed to talk only once and you agreed quickly?" Felix sounded a tad offended but the other two just chuckled, "alright now get out, I need to shower and change" with that, hyunjin got up from his bed and went to the bathroom.

"Looks like a snack tonight jin, aren't ya?" Felix was smiling widely, eyeing his friend up and down, hyunjin was wearing a white t-shirt tucked into black jeans, a gray jacket reaches his slim waist and his beautiful blond hair was resting neatly at his shoulders under the black hat, you can see some brown eyeshadow and long eyeliner, glossy lips and slightly rosy cheeks, definitely a snack.

Hyunjin was about to reply to his friend's comment but jisung came along and dragged the boys outside, his boyfriend waiting for them in his car outside their building, and the boys got in quickly.

It was loud, very loud for hyunjin's likings, don't get him wrong, the boy likes to party from time to time and he's in no way doesn't know how to have fun, but it's still too loud for his likings, he walked along with his two friends, sending small smiles towards whoever tries to call his name or catch his attention, already feeling so out of the place.

But then they reached the party host, bang chan, and hyunjin isn't the closest to the older man but he's somehow fond towards him, the man has a really pretty smile and some nice manners, so bad he was taken already, "hyunjins! It's been a while since I saw you, I see you really live up to the prince title tonight" oh yeah, that's one of hyunjin's nicknames in uni, it made him blush slightly but smiled nonetheless "long time no see, channie hyung" he greeted back softly, eyeing the way chan's hand found it way automatically around felix's waist.

He was about to feel even more out of the place at that exact moment but then a boy with blue hair showed up "hi guys, oh hyunjin hyung! Didn't know you'll be here tonight" said the cheerful boy with the cutest smile when he laid his eyes on hyunjin, now, all of his friends want him and this specific boy together, and he really likes him, don't get him wrong, he likes the boy so much but not in that way, "hello innie, and trust me, I didn't know I was coming either" he said making the rest chuckle.

The six of them talked and tried to caught up with each other, about life and university, and soon chan went to his place to maintain the DJ to start the night and felix was stuck by his side, minho and Jisung went dancing and jeongin went to get some food, hyunjin stood there for few seconds, feeling that someone is watching him, but it was never a new sensation for him, as he always feels like someone is watching him at uni as well.

Deciding to ignore it, as usual, he went to the big garden he saw while passing by earlier, breathing some fresh air wasn't a bad idea for the main time, and so, just like that he found himself standing underneath the moonlight staring at the stars longingly, he always loved how _quite_ they looked from afar, how beautiful and bright they're, even in the darkest nights.

"They're pretty, aren't they?" The soft voice next to him was alarmingly close and he tried to play it cool as much as possible even if he wanted to jump two meters away _right fucking now,_ he looked down, seemingly where the voice came from, it was a boy, sitting down on the grass and head looking up, eyes locked only on the stars, how did hyunjin never notice him when he came out?

"Y-yes they're" he replied softly, not so surprised with how he stuttered, blaming it on how awfully he deal with strangers, the boy smiled, finally looking back to hyunjin's face and the blond's breath hitched, "so bad everyone's busy with partying to notice such a beautiful scenery" his voice was dripping with honey, and hyunjin quickly imagined him reading one of his favorite book for him every night to get rid of his insomnia.

"Yeah" he cursed at himself for being so awkward and never able to answer with longer sentences, but the boy didn't seem to mind, as he smiled and looked back at the stars, now getting up and does that.

It was kind of a windy night, and hyunjin can smell coconut and some other soft smells coming out from the strange boy, he tried not being that obvious while staring but the small chuckle the boy produced and how he suddenly locked eyes with hyunjin made the taller boy embarrassed, "am I that distracting?" The question was so pointless, cause heck yes the boy was _so damn distracting,_ he was wearing skinny ripped black jeans with a skin-tone high-neck and a black see-through shirt that tucked into his jeans, his hair is black, covering up his forehead but short enough to show his glossy eye makeup, he was _breathtaking._

"Sorry am I making you uncomfortable?" It's either hyunjin's lack of response or the way he stared that made the boy ask the previous question, so hyunjin _almost_ immediately shook his head, "No! No at all" and hyunjin didn't intend it to be like this but his tone was the loudest of what they've previously used, and the other boy chuckled again, endeared, "I'm glad" he replied easily.

"Why are you here?" Hyunjin tried to be the one to break the silence this time then quickly realized how wrong he sounded "I mean, why are you outside the party when they just started dancing I swear I didn't mean that you can't be here or something" he said moving his hands a lot and his eyes sparkling with innocence, the black-haired boy has no other option but to smile at hyunjin, "it's really okay, I didn't feel offended or anything, and as for your question, I just felt out of the place suddenly, so wanted to be with the stars a little bit" he said calmly, way too far from how hyunjin sounded earlier.

Hyunjin finally sighed and relaxed a bit "so I'm not alone" he said in a soft tone again, "why are you alone? I'm right here next to you, or am I not? Shall I come closer?" The boy was only teasing but hyunjin's eye widened and he shook his head "I meant I wasn't the only one who felt out of- why are you laughing? Oh, _oh_ , I get it now, *gasp* you're so mean!" And he went through all the stages, from trying to explain himself to the pretty boy to being confused by his sudden laughter to realize he was only messing with him to gasping then pouting at how mean the boy was.

The boy tried to shake his hands while laughing and covering his mouth but it didn't stop hyunjin from pouting even further, "I'm so sorry, you're quite a sight to see when you're flustered" he said as he calmed down and wiped his tears quickly to not ruin his makeup, then smiled at the taller boy "I didn't mean to annoy you, you're just cute to miss up with" he said and watched the obvious pink tint dust hyunjin's cheeks and ears.

"So, what shall we do now?" Not wanting the blond boy to keep his adorable pout any longer, he asked him, and watch the pout disappears as he thinks, "I don't know, but I don't quite prefer to go back inside" he shrugged slightly and the other boy hummed.

"How about we get some ice cream from the near convenience store? I saw on my way here" the shorter boy asked and hyunjin's face lit up, "sure!" He answered immediately, there's no way he's wasting a chance to get ice cream, _and_ a walk with a hot boy.

And the two exchanged words, comfortable silence, and laughter as they walked to the near store at 10 PM, arguing childishly about what's better, mint chocolate or vanilla for ice cream, but not really arguing either, they ended up getting both of them and just shared some bites here and there. Hyunjin staring way longer than needed at the other boy's lips when he takes a bite of his mint chocolate ice cream, but if the other boy noticed, he decided to not say a thing as he licked his lips. 

____

"Can you sing?" He asked hyunjin suddenly as they were walking back, and the blond bit his lower lip "I'm not the best but I can sing the songs I know" he wasn't really confident about his singing skills but something about the unknown boy made him feel safe to sing if he was asked to, the black-haired boy hummed, taking in the new information.

"Can you?" Hyunjin asked softly, genuinely curious, the boy smiled at him and nodded "I do, I like singing so much, it makes me feel free" and it wasn't the answer hyunjin expected, yet it actually was, of course, this boy, sky, as he liked to call him in his head, should be a super talented boy, "shall I sing something for you?" He asked the question that was shining in hyunjin's eyes, and again the boy nodded his head way too fast to what normal people do, making the other boy- sky, smile at him.

And so, sky started to sing, the quiet street was filled with his soft voice, the gentle wind was moving his hair slightly, a warm smile decorating his pinkish lips and the boy looked like he's living the best moment in his life, in that street at 10:30 PM, with a total stranger he met at a party and just argued with about ice cream. Hyunjin smiled, letting himself enjoy the moment to the fullest, he felt that such an extraordinary soul like sky would be a one time this in his life and he really wanted to live this moment forever, he wanted sky to sing for him until he was burnt in his memory.

"Your voice is so beautiful, I could listen to you forever, and never get bored" he confessed after the boy finished singing, sky giggled "does that mean you want me to sing until I run out of breath and die? How mean" he faked offense and hyunjin chuckled at his antics, making the boy giggle again with him, "Thank you, though. I appreciate that" and the boy sounded genuine, and hyunjin wasn't wrong when he called him sky, he can clearly see the whole galaxy shining in his deep eyes.

"Who do you think would win if we raced back to chan's yard?" Sky suddenly asked and hyunjin was not so taken back by the question with how random sky was throughout the night so far, "I don't know but you have a low chance against me, since I was in basketbal- hey! Not fair! Wait for me!" Hyunjin was, as always, talking innocently when sky laughed and run first, making hyunjin pout but run after him nonetheless.

Though the boy was few meters ahead of hyunjin, the taller boy wasn't joking about having a better chance as he used to play basketball and know how to run quickly with these long legs, so he captured sky's waist in few minutes of running, not so far from where the party is, probably two blocks away, "that wasn't fair" he whined and let go of the boy's waist to rest on his knees and catch his breath, "never said I'll count down for you" sky replied, sticking his tongue out playfully.

Hyunjin chuckled and shook his head, taking off his hat to smooth away his hair from his vision line then wear it again, "let's go?" He asked softly and sky smiled and nodded, the walk back to the party wasn't that eventful, but neither of them minded, enjoying each other's company was enough for them.

Hyunjin was going to say something, to ask the boy to sing him some more but his phone rang up suddenly, he quickly apologized and picked it up, receiving minho's worried voice, "hey, jisung's sick and I'm taking him back, where are you?" And that alarmed hyunjin, his best friend is sick, and they're heading home, _right now_ "I'll meet you outside as soon as possible hyung" he replied and pocketed his phone.

"Sky, it was a great night, thank you so much for accompanying me throughout it, but my friend is sick and I gotta leave! See you later!" He said in hurry, locking his eyes with the said boy.

Sky, not wanting the night to be over without making sure he burnt himself in the boys head, pulled the taller by his arm closer and placed a sweet kiss on his plump lips, mixing the mint chocolate with the vanilla, it lasted for a minute or so till the shorter boy broke it, "thank you for tonight, I'll make sure to see you later" he whispered against his lips and hyunjin was red, he definitely was, but he giggled cutely too, and then he runs away.

His friends questioned why he came from that direction and why the heck he was giggling nonstop, but he didn't care enough to answer any of their questions.

Maybe they call him the prince of the campus, but he certainly found his own prince tonight.

____

Even with a throbbing headache and nauseous taking over his best friends at the very next morning, they never stopped asking about what happened last night with him as soon as they took some pills after breakfast, hyunjin on the other hand, was dressed up in his comfortable gray hoodie and some jeans, hair straightened and tucked behind his ears, book in hand, bag on his shoulder and ready to head out to his classes. "As I said, I was only laughing at y'all yesterday, I wasn't with anyone" he answered then headed out.

With trying to push sky away from his thoughts, he tried to focus on his book, the same one his friends didn't let him finish yesterday, and yes he sometimes can hear the sound of sky chuckling in his ears but he is finally forming the scene the book is explaining, while he waits for his stop.

_____

His day wasn't eventful, he really had only one class in the morning, and an exam at 1 PM later, so with a lot of time in his hands, he decided to go to the nearby cafe to get his beloved americano, and maybe some quietness to read as well.

He walked through the gate, eyes on his book, knowing not seeing anyone near within his limited vision, but unfortunately when he did notice that there's someone near, it was so late for him to stop himself, so he knocked down the poor boy in front of him and made his bag fall off, thankfully it was closed tho.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I-I wasn't looking, are you okay?" He asked the boy who was reaching for his glasses, "yes, I'm okay, but I will appreciate it if you gave me my glasses, I'm basically blind without it" the boy's tone was so soft yet there's a hint of annoyance in it, and hyunjin moved fast to grab the rounded glasses and gave it to the boy with a soft, _soft_ red oversized hoodie on the ground, and the boy thanked him and wore it, sighing as he finally can see again, then took his bag and tried to get up.

"Here, let me hel-" hyunjin's smile suddenly faded as he took a close look at the boy's features, his ears and cheeks dusted with pink, "sky?" He whispered, they boy under the hood blushed too, seemingly surprised by hyunjin's presence too, but nonetheless, he took his hands and got up, dusting off his clothes a little, then pushing his rounded glasses up his nose bridge, "hello there" the boy answered smoothly.

Hyunjin suddenly remembered what they did last night and felt his face grow hotter, making sky chuckle more, "you look softer today, much more like you" sky said, as he let go of the taller's boy hand and brushed away some stray hair out of hyunjin's face, "says you, you look totally different" hyunjin unconsciously spoke in a lower tone, as if they're still in that quiet street at 10:30 PM.

"I hope it's a good different, cause if not, you need to wait for me to dress up again for you" hyunjin snapped out of his dreamy gaze at sky and quickly shook his head "no! It's okay, I really like how you look now too!" And hyunjin sounded far too innocent for sky to tease, so he just chuckled softly, "if you say so" and hyunjin, not wanting his new chance to only this small talk asked, "sky, do you wanna come with me to the near cafe? I was heading to it before I bumped into you"

"Seungmin" they boy said, _seungmin_ said, and hyunjin stared at him dumbfounded, "huh?" And seungmin smiled, "that's my name, Kim seungmin. And yes, I'd love to go with you" and hyunjin was never this happy to get to know someone's name before in his life. "Hwang hyunjin! But you can call me whatever you want" he said happily, and seungmin had to hold back from squashing his cheeks right there and then, "lead the way, baby" he told him, smiling teasingly but laughing later at how adorable hyunjin's red cheeks were.

"What are you so mean for seungminnie?" He whined and seungmin replied quickly, "you're really a sight to see whenever you're flustered".

And if hyunjin was seungmin's crush that suddenly stood next to him at the party of his best friend, then decided to make his dream come true for only one night and play Cinderella with hyunjin and kiss him before he left, expecting he'll never get a chance with the boy again but saw him again first thing in the next morning, then it wasn't anyone's business but his.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!!.  
> catch me on twitter @ RenByeol01


End file.
